Siren Song
by imjane
Summary: Before he was Voldemort, he was Tom. And during the time that he was still Tom Riddle, he had loved fiercely. This is the untold story of Kelda (OC) and Tom.
1. Chapter 1

We were, in a way, perfect for each other. Both belonging to two worlds and only ever having one destiny. We never had a choice to begin with. But unlike him, I broke away from my destiny and chose love. It was foolish on my part. But how was I supposed to know that he would lead to heartache and pain and torment such that I have never known?

It had started with the mermaid in the Prefect's bathroom. The water in the Black Lake was much too cold for me, I prefered the warm waters of the southern oceans. But England was my father's home and my mother only wanted his happiness. She'd given up everything to be with him, a wizard.

The mermaid beckoned for me to look at her from her rock as I sat soaking in the warm foamy water. She smiled, splashing her tail, and opened her mouth, though no sound came out. I knew what she wanted, she did this since the first day I took a bath here. I sighed, it was my last year at Hogwarts. I looked around me, I was alone and the door was locked. No one could come in. What could it hurt?

The warm water soaked into my skin as I closed my eyes, imagining the waters and caves where my mother's clan resided, off the coast of Greece. Slowly, the tub slid on my back as I allowed myself to slip into the water. I breathed in the air through the water, opening my eyes and looking at my bare legs that shimmered in the water, aching to transform.

I opened my mouth, allowing the melody to flow through my body and out between my lips. The song resonated in my soul, the song of my family, the song of the sirens. I let the words rise up my chest as I rose through the water, my words echoing against the walls into the cold air of the castle.

This song was my soul, though it was the song of the sirens, each siren had their own. This was mine. The mermaid swam in her portrait as if she herself were singing the song. It must be lonely, being a mermaid and being stuck in one place. Even if she was just a painting in the glass. My voice rose in intensity before slowly ebbing into a slow, light hum. The mermaid smiled at me, and I know exactly how she feels. Years of silence, now broken by one song.

The mermaid's eyes widen before she points her finger above my head. I turn quickly and there, towards the door, was the Head Boy. His mouth was slack, eyes glazed over, but staring at me. His feet lead him towards me as if he had no choice in the matter.

"That was… beautiful..." his breath catches.

"You're not supposed to be here!" I rose quickly, snatching the towel. I cursed under my breath as I climbed out of the tub. "Get out!"

He blinked. Once. Twice. And then seemed to come to his senses as he shook his head. "I apologize. I should have knocked. I just thought it was someone pulling a prank by locking the door. It's so late at night, I didn't realize anyone would be here."

"Well someone is here!" I snapped, pulling the towel tight around myself.

Instead of leaving, he continued to stand there staring at me. "Kelda…" he said my name in a whisper, in a way that he had never done before.

But before he could say anything else, I rushed towards him with both arms and pushed him out of the door. "OUT, TOM!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Fancy some tea at Hogsmeade today?" Cal plopped on the sand beside me. The fish that lurked around in suspicion and curiosity of me all flit quickly away deeper into the lake. His fingers brushed against my cheeks as he edged closer to me.

"Are you sure you don't mean snogging?" my lips played against his lightly. The warmth of his body enveloped me against the cooling autumn wind.

"Alright, well you talked me into it," his body pushed against me, toppling me backwards. I had no will to fight, nor did I want to; my back hit against the hard sand. My mind floated away as his lips pressed against mine. My worries floated away like the warmth of the sun behind a cloud in winter. Our tongues danced, my arms crossed over his neck. He held back his weight, not wanting to crush me beneath his large frame.

My mind sharpened when I felt the cool air touch my stomach, his warm hands immediately on my skin. I turned my face away, his lips dragging across my cheek, and pushed him off of me. "No," I said plainly, tugging my shirt down as I sat up.

"Sorry," he pushed himself up and looked at me, ocean blue eyes trying to pierce into my soul. I looked away. My raw lips burned against the cold as they dried of his kisses.

"No, I'm the one who should be-"

His hand cups around my mouth, "Don't do that. You have nothing to apologize for." His hand puts pressure on my chin as he tried to pull my face up so he could look into my eyes. But I knew all that would do was make me cry.

I pushed my lips onto him again, closing my eyes in the process, just so I wouldn't have to look at him.

He stood up when he pulled away. "Tea now, snogging later?" Cal stooped down to pick up my bag, but I stopped him.

"Study now, study all day," I sighed, reminding myself that I was falling behind in my studies and Cal was the main culprit.

"You have the highest marks," he argued as we played tug of war with my books and backpack. "You don't need to study any more. If you keep studying, that beautiful brain of yours will turn into mush." He stopped pulling. "That's actually not a bad idea, if your brain is mush, I can just keep you in my basement and you'll be mine forever."

"Romantic," I pulled hard, but he'd already let go. I fell backwards on the sand, but at least I had my things back.

"Right, well I will leave you to it as long as you promise me tea and snogging after dinner," he winked and didn't give me a chance to argue as he quickly walked away, his feet digging into the sand as he made his way back towards the castle. I watched him until he disappeared over the hill, my first and only boyfriend, the boy I knew I'd marry one day.

"Cal?" A voice said behind me.

"What?" I snapped at Tom.

"Where did he go? I was told he was here," Tom said walking closer to me until his legs were the only thing I could see and I had to crane my neck to look up at his face.

Groaning, I picked up my things and moved farther away. "You just missed him, he's back at the Castle. On his way to Hogsmeade most likely. Hurry up and run along before he leaves."

He scoffed, "what am I? His dog?"

I ignored him, intending to get back to my studies. I hadn't forgotten about that night. I'd wondered over the course of the next few days if he remembered or knew anything. If really heard me singing, if he was… changed. Somehow. But he was the same Tom, no more or less irritating than usual.

"Are you still upset I saw you naked?" He sat beside me.

My face reddened, my head turning to him quickly.

He grinned, his face turning boyish, "I haven't forgotten."

The longer I stared at him, the more infuriating and embarrassed I became. I turned my head away and packed my things. I couldn't believe he'd been playing me like a fool! Making me believe that he'd never seen me in the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" He asked, standing up with me. I couldn't answer, I just wanted to get away from him. Every inch of me wanted to run, wanted to forget him, and myself. I was so careless! So dumb!

Tom grabbed my arm, his strength surpassing my own. "Let go!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you upset? It was an accident, I didn't know anyone was there."

"I don't care." But I did. He'd heard me sing. Heard my secret. "Let me go! Don't make me tell Cal."

He let go and as soon as he did, I began to walk quickly away again. "You won't tell him," he called behind me. I shook my head but kept walking.

"I know what you are," he said.

I stopped.

I didn't hear him walk behind me, but he was suddenly in front of me. Like he'd been standing there the whole time and I didn't know it. He took a step forward, his face so close to mine I didn't dare breathe.

He leaned in close to me, I thought he was going to kiss me with how close our lips were, but his lips moved towards my ear. His cheek barely touching against mine, the warmth of his face burning my skin. He breathed, my skin spread of goose flesh. "And you will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

I'd decided that boys were stupid. Except Cal, though he did have his moments and to be fair, they are endearing. Like the way he looked at that moment, face set in a scowl as he stared at the pieces before him.

"It's just a doll, I get can you a new one," I touched his arm, but he shrugged me away.

"It's not a doll," he said plainly. "It's a model and it took me three months to build. He was limited gold edition!"

I hid the laughter behind my lips, "I'll just get you a new one and you'll get to recreate those wonderful moments."

He groaned and collapsed to his knees, his hands held up to his forehead as if he were trying to hold in his brains. "You can't just GET A NEW ONE… He's limited gold edition."

"Yes, you've said that. I'll ask my parents for-"

"They only made ten of him."

I bit my lips. Oops.

Then slowly, tenderly, he picked up the pieces. "Your cat is a menace," he whispered under his breath.

My jaw dropped, "are you serious? She was chasing a mouse. She was doing you a favor!"

"She didn't capture it, did she?"

It was clear that this was not one of those stupid, endearing moments. It was my turn to be upset, "only because you started swatting her with a broom!" I turned quickly out of his dorm when my face ran into something.

"OW!" I yelled, and pushed away from the person I'd just run into. I grabbed my tender nose.

"Lover's quarrel?" Tom smirked, dusting off his shirt, then looked at the scene behind me. "Ah, I see. Poor Sir Calligher. I hear it took him three months to build. Half a centimeter tall, limited gold edition, over a thousand parts. He stood outside of the store for a week during winter holiday, waiting for the store to receive its one and only figure- the only figure, mind you, available in all of Europe. Smoothed each and every side of each and every piece with a tiny nail filer. Then painted each of those thousand pieces one by one with a needle, and waited at least 10 days for them to dry until he had to recoat them again-"

"Ugh!" I rolled my eyes, and pushed past him. "Stupid boys."

We didn't go on our date. Which was fine by me, he was acting like such a troll. Limited gold edition. I rolled my eyes again. It was an accident. I pat Annie on the head, "why can't you just be a good girl?" Her white fur bristles.

"Don't even, you could have waited out that mouse and you know it," I scold her. "You didn't have to chase it around wildly. Now Cal is upset at the both of us." She looks at me lazily with ice blue eyes and slinks off. She couldn't care any less.

There's a rap at my door and I answer it quickly, "Cal-" My heart was crushed. "Oh, it's you."

Tom put a hand to his chest, "Oh, it's you" He mocked. "Is that any way to treat a dear friend? I thought we were closer than that."

"What do you want?"

"So ungrateful," he sighed, "I come bearing gifts." Tom waved his hand in a flourish and a plate appeared on his palm. Cucumber sandwiches and jasmine tea, both my favorites. "I noticed you skipped lunch and are now missing dinner."

I stared at him, trying to figure him out. He was fire and ice, a few weeks ago he was possessive over me, like an infatuated boy. Then he ignored me as if I didn't exist. Then the past few days it was like he made it his sole purpose in life to annoy me. It was like… His dark eyes glint with a hint of mischief. He was playing a game.

I slammed the door in his face and heard the plate clatter to the floor, the tea cup shattering.


	4. Chapter 4

Tom watches me from across the table. Cal is beside me and Eve, my best friend, sits on the other side of me. Cal's talking to Tom about Quidditch, a sport that I've never taken to. The sky is so open, you could just keep rising and rising until you're out of the atmosphere and what then? An endless universe. At least with the ocean, eventually you'll explore every inch and reach the end. Back when they believed the world was flat, they said that the edge of the world held monsters. They weren't entirely wrong. When the first seafarers went farther than they'd ever been before, they found my people. Not exactly my clan, but colder, wilder, larger kinds of us.

It's odd to think that one of those people is me. A creature of water surrounded by wizards of land. It's not something you see everyday.

A dark owl with a single blue feather on its wing lands in front of my plate. Abyss, my mother's owl, drops the letter and helps himself to some chicken. It's Tuesday and therein lies the problem.

"Your mum must miss you," Eve says sarcastically. Even she's noticed. Mother's letters always arrive on Fridays every single week like clock work. "Aren't you going to open it?" Eve stares at me. "Kelda… Do you think something's wrong?" Her french lilt comes out. She's known me too long to know when something is wrong.

I shake my head and pick up the letter. "I'm sure everything is okay," I lie. I know deep in my heart that something is wrong, that not everything is okay. It could be any number of things. My mother falling ill, or another family member, an attack on the clan. I'm only certain of one thing, it's bad.

Cal and Tom stop talking about the next match, sensing that something's happened. "I think I'll go into my dorm and study. I failed that last defense against the dark arts test and professor's threatened to assign me a tutor if I fail another one," I gather my things quickly, eager but also dreading what I will find in the letter.

Cal smiles and gets up, "yeah, I'll help you study."

"You!? You can't even disarm someone without poking your own eye out," Tom snickers.

I stop and lean towards Cal to whisper, "That wasn't code for follow me so we can have alone time. I really do need to study. Sorry babe." His face falls like one of those sad looking dogs that look like they're melting. "This weekend, you and me. We'll stay in while everyone's at Hogsmeade, okay? I promise."

Abyss flies away as I leave the Great Hall with the letter crushed inside my pocket. Eve will be upset I left her, but she knows my family and I have never always gotten along.

The dungeon is empty and so is my dorm room, even Annie is gone perhaps catching food. I lock the door and break the seal of the letter.

 _"Daughter,_

 _Some of your essence has gone missing. You've made your stance very clear to me and I had promised to not say anything more about it. So when I walked into the essence cavern this morning and found that your pool was not full as it had always been, well, you can imagine my surprise. Daughter, whatever your reason or whatever has happened, know that I am so proud of you. You are finally accepting your destiny. I cannot wait to read all about it._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Mother"_

My eyes scan the letter over and over quickly, then I slow down and read each word slowly. My chest is tight and it's difficult to breathe.

My mother had made a man fall in love with her, but not just any man. He was a powerful wizard, one of the most powerful wizards in existence. And in order for my mother to make him love her, she had to give him a part of her soul. But my father fought for his free will and he did one thing that no man had ever been able to do when bewitched with our kind. He lived.

The realization of what I had done sinks inside me until it's so heavy I fall onto the cold stone floor.

Tom Riddle has a piece of my soul.


	5. Chapter 5

"I know you said you wanted to stay in today and don't get me wrong, I would love to spend some intimate quality time with you. But, I just saw on the Daily Prophet that Henry Kregler is going to be visiting Hogsmeade today," Cal smiles widely at me before I even make it to the bottom landing from the girl's dormitory.

He must have noticed my confusion because he continues on about who Henry Kregler is and that he's told me about him about a hundred times, but it's okay that I don't remember who he is. I'm not as obsessed about Quidditch as he is.

"I'm going to get him to sign my broom. Or my gloves. Or both!"

"That'd be nice," I smile. "So I'll just see you when you get back?"

"Whoa, whoa. What do you mean? You're coming with me! You have to meet him, he's only the best keeper-" he stops and looks at Defence Against the Dark Arts book in my hand. "Are you bringing that with you to Hogsmeade?"

I dreaded telling him that I have to see a tutor since I failed my test Friday. He groans, "Kelda. You know I could help you study."

I smile at that, "it's fine Cal. Professor Geffrey's already set me up with a tutor. Besides, I think my marks are higher than yours."

He rolls his eyes, "not by much. Who's your tutor?"

"Talking about me?" Tom arrives at the right moment with a smile on his face. "Ready, Kelda? Professor Geffrey said we can use the classroom."

Cal sighs, "at least it's not Avery."

Tom smirks, "what do you have against him?"

"Nothing except that he stares at Kelda all the time like he's obsessed with her," Cal says.

"You don't have to worry about Avery, I'll talk to him about his wandering eyes," Tom laughs and walks towards the door. "Come on Kelda, I don't have all day."

I stick my tongue out at the back of his head and smile at Cal. "Your friend is bossy." Then I kiss him on the cheek. "See you when you get back. Don't leave me for Harry Kreeler."

"Henry Kregler."

I wink.

"For someone who's so smart, you sure do fail a lot of Defence Against the Dark Arts tests," Tom says. He's stopped reading out loud of the book.

The sudden change in subject catches me off guard and it takes a moment for my brain to catch up and another moments for my mouth to respond. "I pass the written ones. It's the practical tests I have problems with."

He laughs, "you're a witch. Well… part."

My body tenses. I'd been worried about Tom saying something about it, but for the last hour he hadn't. I should have known he would bring it up eventually.

"Can you just teach me what I need to know?" I cross my arms and move my body farther away from him.

His eyes bore into mine until I finally look away. He has a gaze that unsettles me. From the corner of my eye I see him smirk. "It's your confidence," he says finally.

I raise my brows.

"You second guess yourself. Your instincts are right. But then you go against your instincts. So your spells aren't as powerful or you've done the wrong spell. On our last test, you knew that Professor Geffrey was going to stun you. But instead of disarming him, you tried to block and mixed up your words. Just follow your instincts."

I hadn't realized that he paid so much attention. "You make it sound so easy."

"It is easy. Just don't think," he says with a shrug.

I laugh.

"Kind of like when you sing."

The laughter dies in my throat. I stare at him for a while and he stares back. Another staring contest. "Can you not?"

"Just being honest," he shrugs again and gets off the chair and walks to the center of the classroom. "Come on, let's practice."

I stand opposite of him a few feet away, my arms lax by my side. "Are we going to duel?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so what are you going to do first?" I ready my wand.

He laughs, "it's not a duel if I tell you."

"What if I get it wrong?"

"Kelda, the point of this is for you to use your instincts. Don't think. Just do," he brings up his wand, "don't worry, I'll take it easy on you."

I groan and prepare for his attack. Tom moves so fast that I barely register he's said anything before a red flash of light zaps my wand out of my hand.

"I…"

"Really, Kelda?"

I roll my eyes and grab my wand from him, "What happened to taking it easy?"

"That WAS easy. All I did was disarm you."

I shake my head, "Well I wasn't ready."

He laughs and shakes his head, "Okay, are you ready now?"

"No… Yes…" I prepare again, this time my eyes train on my mouth and wait for him to speak. I see his lips part, see his hand move around the outside of my vision.

The red flash of light disarms me once more before I can process what is happening. I glare at him, his smug face smiling back at me. "This is stupid."

"Too fast for you? I can slow down."

"I don't understand how you can say a spell before I can even hear you say anything. It's like you're not even saying your spells. How am I supposed to use my instincts when I don't even know what you're going to do?"

Tom walks towards me and hands me my wand. "Can I tell you a secret?"

I furrow my brows, but then smile slightly. "Yes."

"I use nonverbal spells."

My eyes widen and then furrow again, "You can do that!?"

He nods and winks, "don't tell anyone."

I smack his shoulder, "you cheater! I knew I wasn't slow."


End file.
